Leah's baby
by Chantalle Cassidy
Summary: How the hell could I be pregnant? The only person I'd ever slept with was a vampire for God's sake! AU
1. Confusion

**Hiya!! Have been inspired!! Please review!!**

**Confusion**

**Leah P.O.V**

As I stared at the test, my hands shook. It was positive. To say I was confused would be putting it bloody mildly. How the hell could I be pregnant?! Number one, I'm a female werewolf, a freak of nature. Number two, the only person I'd ever slept with was a vampire.

It wasn't meant to happen. But it did. I'd been round there more often since stupid Seth had imprinted on the stupid vampire kid. I had to; she was gonna be my niece someday. And she was a very cute kid, I must admit. So I'd started to get closer to the Cullens. Well, one in particular. It had happened a couple of weeks ago. I'd been out on patrol and smelt him. Stupid sickly sweet smell. I'd gone to investigate and found him trying to pull his shoulder back into joint.

(Flashback)

"Need a hand??" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Yes please!" Emmett replied, wincing.

I was curious by then, of course. I was gentle as I hit him, but he still growled at me.

"You asked for it. How'd you dislocate that anyway??" I continued.

"Lost a wrestling match with Jasper." he shrugged. I suddenly realised how alike the wolf-pack and the Cullen males actually were. They were all bigheaded. I laughed.

"Idiot can manipulate emotions!! It's not fair!! Don't laugh at me!!" he frowned "I'm the only one without powers!!" I felt immediately guilty and stopped laughing.

"I know just how you feel." I said sadly. "Female problems, you wouldn't want to know."

"I get so many female problems from Rosalie, I could be a chat show host. You can talk to me anytime you like." he promised, staring me in the eyes. How had I never noticed how gorgeous his eyes were before??

"Yeah, with Rosalie it's all infertile this, IVF that!!" he grumbled, doing such a brilliant impression of Rosalie, I couldn't help but laugh. He was funny too!!

"Same here." I admitted.

"Oh… sorry." he winced. "Foot in mouth disease."

"It's fine, seriously." I soothed. "And foot in mouth disease infects everyone."

He laughed at this, hypnotising me with his eyes. "You're not like the other werewolves. You're so feisty. I like that in a girl!!" he teased.

"You're funny, I like that in a guy." I continued. "There are no funny people in the wolf pack."

"Yeah, there's kinda more cheer in a graveyard, I have to say. Probably why you hang around with us so much now." he laughed.

"Oh, you noticed. Beats being at home any day." I replied, feeling guilty. Mum had been all weird since dad died…

"I'm sorry…" he started, giving me another useless apology.

"It won't bring him back." I sighed.

He put his arm around me and I don't know how it happened, but suddenly we were kissing. You know what happens next…

I woke next morning, reeking of vampire and with recently healed bruises on my arms. Damn. How was I gonna explain this to the pack…

(End flashback)

Ok, three weeks of vomiting later, and my world is turned upside down. Apparently the blue lines never lie. But it's gotta be some werewolf hormone crap. Yeah, that's it!! It's impossible otherwise. And why am I worrying about two blue lines on a stick?? I'm sick of this whole crap now. I snapped the test and put it in the bin, slamming the lid on my worries.

"Leah, you alright??" Seth asked, worried. "You haven't thrown up again, have you??"

"No. I'm fine!!" I lied.

"Ok, glad you're better. You'd better get ready for the party!!" he replied.

"Party?? What party??" I asked nervously. I knew the answer before he said it.

"Bella's birthday, remember. It's at the Cullen's." he said cheerfully.

Shit.


	2. Hurt

**Hurt**

**Leah P.O.V**

Bloody hell. I hadn't felt this bad since my 18th birthday. The lights were low and the music was perfect. And this time I hadn't drunk anything. So why was I feeling so bad?? Why had my stupid, leech loving brother dragged me along to this?? Ok, now I'm a being a hypocrite. I'm the only real leech lover here.

I needed to talk to Emmett, alone, and explain to him what had happened. Or may be happening.

I searched the crowd of people for him and within seconds found him. He was over with Jasper, chatting and joking as if nothing had happened. As I walked over to them, Emmett looked up nervously, not meeting my eyes. Jasper looked from my face to Emmett's, feeling the tension between us. His eyes widened. I ignored him, leaning towards Emmett. Drinking from a can. I wondered

"Can I have a word??" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure." He said, moving towards the door. Jasper melted into the crowd, probably going to find Alice. Suddenly it hit me. I could ask Alice if I was pregnant!! Alice could see the future!! I'd go as soon as I'd explained things to Emmett. Now I just had to explain the problem to him.

But as soon as we left the house, he rounded on me.

"Leah, nothing happened. Ok?? I've been with my wife for almost a century, and I don't want it to be ruined by what happened between us. I'm sorry, but I love her too much to let her go." He said quietly staring me in the eyes.

"Emmett, It's not that simple." I whispered. "I might be pregnant."

He looked at me, disgusted.

"Leah, that's a low blow. You said it yourself!! You're infertile!! Leah, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's over." He said sharply, glaring at me.

"I'm not lying!!!" I shrieked, my voice suddenly loud. I crushed a rock to dust in my rage. I couldn't believe him!! Suddenly hurt overwhelmed me and I ran inside sobbing. When I got inside, the music was far too loud. The lights whirled as _Blue Orchid_ by the _White Stripes_ blasted from the stereos. My feet felt like lead, and my heels suddenly didn't seem such a good idea. I could hear people asking me what was wrong, but it sounded like it was from far away.

"I'm fine, honest." I managed to mumble, before going out of the room. I suddenly needed to puke, something I'd been doing for the last three weeks. I remembered their bathroom was downstairs and then the music changed. I swayed, clutching at the banisters. But they seemed too far away. My hands scrambled in mid air as I tried to steady myself & the heels didn't let me. I felt myself topple forwards and a scream escape my lips. I flew through the air, flying without wings. But suddenly I was in a pair of strong, ice cold arms, seconds before I hit the ground. I felt myself being carried at superhuman speed up a flight of stairs. Then I blacked out.


	3. Explanations

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Jas (.lamb), who is my best friend, the loveliest person I've ever met and a genius. Missing you already.**

**Explanations**

**Jasper P.O.V**

As I caught Leah, my arms burned. God, she was hot!! Not in that way, of course. She was a pretty girl, but I had Alice. I couldn't understand her emotions though. Then it hit me. These were exactly the emotions I'd felt from Bella when she was pregnant, with a slight difference though. There was confusion, anger & hurt, but one thing was missing. Love.

As I thought this, I ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office. He must have seen the look on my face and cleared a space on the sofa.

"Jasper, what's wrong??" he asked, concerned.

"She fell down the stairs. I caught her, but she had passed out by then." I explained. "There is another problem…I think she might be pregnant and so does she."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"We think it's Emmett's." I answered. I felt Carlisle's shock, confusion and sympathy as my words sunk in.

"…Ok, I'll need to run some tests. This is complicated." he said quietly. "Does Rosalie know??" he added.

"Nope." I said, wincing.

"Does Emmett know??" he continued.

"She tried to tell him, but he didn't believe her. Then she ran off and fell." I answered, remembering how upset she was. I'd tried to apologize, but she was already unconscious.

"I think you'd better tell Emmett what's going on. He trusts you, and he does have a right to know." Carlisle said pleadingly. I knew what this meant. Even Carlisle could see he would flip out and need me to calm him down. Great. I'd probably go and find him now and get it over with.

"Ok, Carlisle. Tell me when she's conscious." I said grimly, walking out of his office.

As soon as I left the office I was almost attacked by a curious Alice and a confused Edward.

"Jasper, why has your future disappeared??" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

I explained to them, slowly, leaving out her feelings. That was personal. There was a few moments of shocked silence, then Edward broke in.

"Emmett is so dead when Rosalie finds out!!" Edward laughed. I shut him up with a glare.

"You can laugh Eddie!! You're not going to have to explain it to him!!" I growled.

"Jasper, calm down. He's not planning to hurt you." Alice soothed.

"Not yet. Wish me luck." I said darkly, before running off into the night.

Good god, Emmett smelled like peppermints. I hate that smell!! In fact I was allergic to them when I was human. As the smell became unbearable I found Emmett, sitting next to a fire in the woods, staring into the flickering flames. I hadn't realised how confused he was. His head snapped round as he heard me approach, but he was disappointed to see it was me.

"Hey Jazz." he said glumly.

"Hey Emm. Who did you think it was??" I asked.

"Rosalie. She hasn't spoke to me after the whole Leah thing. It didn't even matter!!" he tried to explain desperately. I felt a twinge of guilt. I was going to really hurt him.

"Emmett, it's not that simple." I started.

"What do you mean, not that simple??" he started menacingly, turning his head slowly.

"Emmett, I don't know how to tell you this, but Leah… Leah's pregnant." I said, with an insane rush of guilt. His reaction caught me totally off guard. He whirled round, glaring.

"Jasper, this isn't funny!! Ok, if Rosalie's put you up to this it's fine. Tell her I'm sorry. But if not, it's not nice!!" he snarled.

"Emmett, her emotions are just like Bella's, she's been having morning sickness…" I started, then Emmett grabbed my throat.

"Jasper, stop it!!! You know as well as me it's impossible. I'm a freaking vampire!!!!" he growled, shaking me by my neck.

"Emmett, put me down!!! I don't want to have to bite you, but I will!!" I choked, sending out feelings of guilt to Emmett. He glared at me.

"Yeah. You've shown that before. Remember Bella's 18th??" he sneered, dropping me. That was below the belt, and he knew it. I had to stop myself from attacking him as he walked off. I ran after him, grabbing his arm. Then my phone rang.

"Hello, Jasper Hale speaking." I said breathlessly.

"Jasper, she's coming round. What's wrong??" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, but Emmett, if you don't believe me, ask Carlisle. He's running blood tests as we speak!!" I said triumphantly. His face paled.

"I'll leave you to explain to Rosalie." I smirked, running back towards the house. I heard his growl as I ran.


	4. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

**Leah P.O.V**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm. I realised I was lying on a couch or something. I looked up to see what was happening and wished I hadn't. Carlisle, or Dr Fang as Jacob called him was taking blood from my arm.

If there is one thing I'm scared of it's needles. I despise them!!

"Get off my arm with that thing!!" I screamed hysterically.

"All right Leah, calm down." Carlisle ordered, looking around my head. I then felt incredibly calm. I looked and saw Jasper looking at me, a guilty look on his face.

"Who caught me??" I asked.

"Jasper did." Carlisle replied.

"I followed you to ask what was wrong. You were pretty upset. You can talk to us you know, we won't bite." Jasper promised.

Suddenly it was all spilling out. "Me and Emmett slept together a few weeks ago, and it was only once and I thought he liked me but now he doesn't and I might be pregnant and… and…" I sobbed.

Then Jasper was there with his arm around me, sending waves of calmness to my shaking frame, Carlisle was patting my back saying useless things and it didn't bother me that I was in a vampire sandwich, which was weird even for me. I thought it was nice that they were trying to cheer me up and didn't run a mile at the sight of tears like normal guys. Then I heard a deadly hiss from the doorway.

"Happy families!!" Rosalie snarled.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Rosalie was beyond furious. She was sending out so much anger that I wanted to kill Leah, which wasn't a good thing as she was lying sobbing in my arms. As a matter of fact I wanted to kill Emmett. He was such an idiot, not thinking about what would happen next. Great. So now as a result we have a hysterical pregnant werewolf, a crazed, murderous Rosalie and a messed up me. I dropped Leah and grabbed hold of Rosalie, who was trying to bite me, and sent out waves of calmness so strong they made me feel sleepy. But Rosalie was too far gone.

"Edward, Bella, Alice!! Get her outside!!" I yelled. As they appeared in the doorway and grabbed Rosalie, she sent out a wave of hate so strong, I felt like I was being burnt.

"Traitor!!" she snarled at me. I didn't let myself feel guilty as I turned around to see Leah, crying again.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to mess things up for you!!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry about it, it's Emmett's fault, not yours. And Rosalie's just a jealous, bitter person anyway." I said sadly. "You're making me feel depressed now so stop feeling guilty, please!!" I begged. She stopped crying and smiled slightly. Then Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Leah, your results are in. You are pregnant." he said sadly.


	5. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I wanted to kill them both. Emmett for cheating on me, and that stupid werewolf for just being pregnant. When I heard Carlisle telling her, my heart broke. She was pregnant, and sounded upset!?! Being a mum was all I'd ever dreamed about, and she had a chance. So I felt bile coming up in my throat when I heard the next part.

"I don't want it." Leah sobbed.

My traumatised mind suddenly kicked into life. It might not be my baby, but it could be Emmett's.

**Leah P.O.V**

Jasper was trying to make me feel better again. Carlisle was explaining to me that if I still felt the same way tomorrow, he would operate on me. Get it out. I agreed with him hurriedly, knowing my mind was made up. I wouldn't want this baby tomorrow, or any other day for that matter. I shook slightly as I left the house. Jasper walked me to the door, his arm around me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back??" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine, honestly, I can drive." I said, forcing a smile.

"All right, see you later!!" he smiled.

"See you around!!" I replied. As I got into my car I smiled to myself. Soon the nightmare would be over. As I got to the reservation, I was sure I saw something flash past my car. Nah, I was probably imagining things. As per usual. I'd probably only imagined that Emmett liked me a few weeks ago. Great. When I got home a few minutes later, the house was empty. This was unusual. Mum usually had her bingo buddies round or Seth was making awful music with his band. But this time I needed the silence. It gave me time to think. I was still thinking when I got to my room, and opened the door. An awful smell hit my nostrils. Sweet, too sweet. I looked around and saw Rosalie sitting on my bed.

"Hello Leah!!" she said sweetly. Sweetly?? Was this the same vampire who had tried to attack me half an hour ago??

"Now Leah, I know about you and Emmett. And the consequences." She said, pointing to my stomach. "I also know that you don't want the baby. But I do…" she trailed off.

"And what, I'm supposed to be a surrogate mother for eight months??" I asked.

"We could make it worth your while. Money, clothes, anything!!" she said insistently.

"What if I don't want anything but an abortion!!" I growled.

"Haven't you ever read the bible?? Thou shalt not kill!! That's what your dad would think anyway!!" she sneered. She'd gone too far now.

"Leave my dad out of this!! My dad is dead!! And the answer's no!!" I snarled.

"I thought you'd feel like that." she said sadly. Suddenly she grabbed my arm, pulled a syringe from her bag and stabbed me with it. My screams were useless but it didn't stop me trying. I screamed for Seth, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper – anyone who could stop her. I wondered what fate she had in store for me… it wasn't going to be good.

"Goodnight Leah!!" she sang as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	6. Lies

**Lies**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I had to work fast. It wouldn't be long until my family found out what I was doing. That or Leah woke up. I lifted her carefully into my arms and ran to my car. I started driving through forks to god knows where and thinking intensely about different colours of nail polish. About 10 minutes later I was about 50 miles away, driving through the countryside when I saw it.

It was a sign. A sign saying: One bedroom house, central heating, small windows. Perfect.

I drove to the estate agents and sat down opposite a small balding man. His eyes widened when he saw me, but I was used to that. Oddly I found it harder than usual to control myself. Then I remembered, I hadn't hunted in a week. And he did smell very good… "No!! You don't want to be like Royce!!!" my mind screamed at me. I controlled myself enough to talk to him.

"Hello, I'd like to make you an offer on the basement flat, please." I smiled, dazzling him.

"Ok then, Miss…" he trailed off.

"Clearwater, Rosalie Clearwater." I said slowly.

"Well, I'll need to tell you a bit about the house. It is from the Victorian era, and is quite old fashioned. It has furniture, though it's not all that nice…" he rambled. I stopped listening. I'd lived in one of those houses when I was a little girl who had her whole life ahead of her. I had all eternity ahead of me now, but I'd give it all up to be a mum. And why did I care about the furniture?? I'd be there for eight months, if that??

"That will be great, thank you. And I'll pay in cash, if you don't mind." I said once he'd stopped talking, rummaging through my bag.

"Are you sure?? You can pay off a small sum each month!!" He pleaded.

"Money isn't a problem, seriously." I smiled.

"Ok, the deeds should be through in about a week" he started, disappointed. I stopped him.

"Well, that would be very inconvenient for me. If I could have them now, then I could make it worth your while…" I trailed off, looking through my purse. "Would $2000 be enough to speed up the process??" I asked politely.

"Yes… yes indeed!!" he stammered, reaching for the keys.

"Then thank you very much!!" I beamed as I handed over the cash.

As soon as I was clear of the building I ran to the car and checked Leah's pulse and heart rate. They were both fine, thank god. That dose should have killed a normal human. Well, she wasn't was she. I drove back to the flat and checked that the coast was clear. Then I easily carried her into the place. It was no heaven, but when I had my baby, I'd buy a house and make it a proper home, with Emmett in it. The wallpaper was very boring, creams and beiges. When I had my little home, I'd decorate the baby's room lilac and pink, and mine and Emmett's a deep and romantic red. Then I remembered about Leah. She started to stir. I ran to the bedroom, and in it was a disgusting, heavy, metal bed. Perfect…

I laid her down on it and fastened her hands to the posts. I know she wouldn't be conscious for another few hours but it didn't stop me worrying. What was I gonna say to Emmett anyway?? I couldn't hurt him. But then again, maybe I could. He hadn't given a damn about me when he'd been with her. I felt a lump rising in my throat, and knew if I was human I'd be sobbing by now. I worked out what I had to do, so locked all the doors, jumped in my car, and began the long road home.


	7. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Bloody hell. I'd never felt Rosalie so upset before!! And she was hungry too!! She never let herself get hungry in case she attacked someone. She didn't want to be a killer, like me, so when we went hunting, we went hunting together. But she hadn't hunted, and why was she feeling very nervous??

As she came in, she couldn't meet my eyes. Something was very wrong.

"Rosalie, what's wrong??" I asked cautiously. I felt her get angry, then calm herself.

"Nothing's wrong, Jazzy." she smiled, but I felt her heart break slightly.

"Rose, you can tell me anything, remember." I promised with a smile, and she smiled back, before glaring, filled with rage at a happy looking Emmett entering the room.

"Rosie!!" he smiled, running towards her. There was an incredible rush of anger, and then she hit him in the face. I winced at the crunch as his nose broke. He felt more upset than in pain at the moment, but Rosalie was hitting and kicking him, so that could change.

"Oww!!! What was that for?!" he howled as she stood on his foot.

"That was for sleeping with that bitch!?!" she screamed madly. Then he grabbed her arms.

"Rosalie, that meant nothing!! You are the love of my life!! Jasper, tell her!!" he pleaded, sending out an insane amount of love. It was all too much for me.

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled, sending out as much calm as was humanely possible. Well, obviously not humanely as I'm a bloody vampire. At times like this, I was grateful for it.

They looked up at me, surprised. I never used my powers like this if I could help it.

"Rosalie, calm down. Emmett, I'm not a bloody radio antenna. If you want to show her you love her, tell her you're wrong!!" I ordered. At this Emmett kissed her, and I felt the last of Rosalie's heart shatter. She pulled away, sobbing.

"Emmett, I can't deal with this!! I came to get my stuff." she whimpered, walking for the door. For the whole minute it took her to come down with about 10 suitcases, Emmett was perfectly still. I couldn't feel any emotions from him at all. He was in shock.

"Emmett, are you all right??" I asked, worried. He shook his head weakly, swaying slightly.

"Jasper, Emmett, what's wrong??" asked Alice, appearing in the doorway, flanked by Edward.

"I'm leaving." Rosalie announced tearfully, meeting Emmett's crazed eyes.

"N-no… Rose, I'm sorry!! Please don't leave me!!" he cried desperately, voice shaking.

Rosalie shook her head, walking out of the door. She got into her car and drove off. Then Emmett collapsed.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

If I'd been human, I'd be dead from heartbreak by now. I hated myself for doing this to him!! But then the vampire part of me spoke up.

"It's her fault. Kill her!! No-one will know it was you!!" it snarled.

I wanted so badly to let the vampire side win. It was so tempting it was unreal!! But then I stopped. A memory flickered back from my human life. That was the exact thing one of Royce's friends had said. As they left me bleeding and alone. To die. Even my vampire side shut up as I sobbed into the steering wheel, which I'd accidentally pulled off the dashboard. I thought I'd loved Royce. How wrong I'd been. But I did love Emmett. How could I have done this to him?? Then I remembered. The baby. He'd forgive me when we had our child together.

"But it won't be yours!!" the vampire side sneered. My head sagged. It wouldn't be mine. But surrogate kids were just as good. Leah was a different matter entirely. Bitch. That was a good one!! I'd call her that when she came round. Oh shit!! She should be coming round now!! I reattached the steering wheel and snarled as I hit 150 mph.

**Leah P.O.V **

Ughh!! My head!! I realised I was awake, and tried to get up. Then I realised my arms were tied. Ouch!! These chains were strong!! Suddenly the door flew open, there was a loud snarl and something sharp was jabbed in my arm. Great. Suddenly I was drifting, flying, floating off into a forced, troubled sleep. One good thing- I was still alive.


	8. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

**Leah P.O.V**

As I tried to open my eyes, the light seemed too bright. Where was I?? Then with a jolt it all came back to me. Blondie had stabbed me- twice!!! What had she injected me with?! And where had she got the needle?? Oh yeah, Dr Fang. I tried to lift up my arms, but they felt like lead weights. I couldn't move a muscle!!

"Going somewhere??" hissed Rosalie, scarily close to my ear.

My eyes flew open and I stared into her darkening eyes. They were honestly scaring me!! There was no gold left, just two pools of black, darker than night. I jumped back, pulling my shoulder in the process. I tried desperately to cover my neck.

"Would you like a drink or something??" she asked.

"No, but it looks like you would." I growled.

"Leah, I wouldn't eat you!! If you taste half as bad as you smell, you're safe. But I am quite thirsty." she admitted.

"Well, you go hunt!! I can't move, remember!!" I snarled.

"I don't think so…" she started, pulling another needle from her bag.

"Rosalie, don't you dare!!" I shrieked, pulling away. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf." she taunted as she lunged for me, hitting the precise spot from before. As I fought to keep myself awake, she said something that set my mind whirling.

"Make yourself at home, you'll be here for a while." she said, smirking.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I had decided to take Leah's advice and go hunting. It would be awful if something happened to the baby. Leah- Leah didn't matter. It was her fault!! As ran, I sank my teeth into the nearest deer and drank. Then I heard something that made me choke.

"Care if I join you??" asked a voice from behind me. I whirled round and saw to my relief, Jasper.

"Yeah, of course not. It's so good to see a familiar face!!" I smiled, hugging him. He broke off the hug and held me at arm's length. His eyes widened.

"Rosalie, when was the last time you hunted??" he asked, concerned. It felt so nice to have someone care!!

"I haven't hunted since the last time we went together." I admitted.

"Rosalie, that was three weeks ago!! Are you starving yourself??" he said sternly.

"Jazzy, you sound so much like Carlisle when you do that!!" I smirked.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella and Alice send their love. And me obviously. Oh yeah, Alice has re-vamped your wardrobe. And I mean Vamped!! You do like black and red corsets, don't you??" he laughed.

"Ermm… no!!" I winced at the mental images. This just made him laugh harder and in no time I was giggling as well.

"How's Bella??" I asked.

"Bella's fine. A bit upset though. Leah's missing!!" he said sadly. At this I got angry.

"Why are you so worried?? She can take care of herself!!" I snarled.

"Rosalie, calm down. I'm only talking you know. I can understand that you're angry." he said softly. Suddenly it all flooded out.

"Jasper, I can't deal with it!! What did I do wrong?! I don't understand!! Does Emmett love me??" I sobbed into his shoulder. He started calming me down but I stopped him.

"Jasper, I don't need calming down. I need answers!!" I pleaded.

"Ok, Rosalie, you did nothing wrong. Emmett is an idiot who doesn't think about other people's feelings!! I have to, I'm a bloody empath!! But Emmett does love you. Honestly. He's just an idiot sometimes." he said glumly.

"Thanks Jazz." I whispered. In response he smiled at me, but it was fake. I knew that much.

"Jasper, what's wrong??" I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." he said quickly, shaking his head. I knew how stubborn he was, so I dropped it and moved on to something else.

"How's Esme?? And Carlisle??" I asked enthusiastically.

"They're fine. Going on their 12th honeymoon." he smiled.

"How's Alice?? And Edward??" I smiled. Suddenly a flash of pain flickered across his face.

"They're also fine." he said, his voice shaking slightly. Then I realised what he meant.

"Oh…" I gasped.

"I walked in on them kissing. I don't know if they noticed me, but I just walked out. I went to find you actually." he smiled sadly.

"Where will you stay??" I asked.

"I've got to go back. I'm sorry Rosalie." Suddenly I imagined him, all alone in his library, asking himself what he'd done wrong. Then the solution hit me.

"You can stay with me!!" I smiled.

"I'm touched, but it's fine honestly. I've actually got to get back now." He said sadly.

"Bye Jazzy." I smiled.

"Bye Rose." He said softly, walking away. I was alone again.


	9. Pain

**Pain**

**Leah P.O.V**

Rosalie was gone. I'd been alone for hours!! And in that time I'd worked out what I had to do. I had to escape. I tried desperately to break the chains, but all they did was cut into my wrists. Damn, they'd drawn blood. Not a good idea as Rosalie was hungry… why was she taking so long?? And when would she be back?? I had to hurry up, as she could be back any second.

Why was I scared of the stupid bloodsucker anyway?? I started to shake, heat burning down my back as I felt myself start to transform. But it wasn't bloody working!! The heat was there but I wasn't changing!! There was suddenly an agonising crunch from my stomach and I screamed in pain. It was like being hit by a train!! The pain was too much for me and I passed out.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

As I walked through the door, I could tell something was wrong. Leah was fast asleep, but the floor and sheets were covered in blood!! Ugh!! Her blood smelt awful!! Apart from that, she looked fine. In fact, she looked fairly innocent when she slept. Then I had an epiphany. I could keep blaming her, and make her hate me. Or… I could try and be nicer to her. I decided to try option two, starting tomorrow. But for now… I decided to play a little trick on her. I got out the makeup bag from one of my suitcases. Foundation, check, purple eyeshadow, check…

I put my white foundation on to a brush, and spread it all over her face. Then, I put the purple eyeshadow under her eyes so it looked like bruises. She looked exactly like a vampire…

Then I remembered my other vampires. Alice and Edward. And poor Jasper. My stomach started to churn.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Jasper!! But I got some shocking news when I picked up…

**Jasper P.O.V**

As I walked through the door, Alice was waiting for me.

"Jasper, where have you been??" she demanded.

"For a drive. To try and clear my head." I replied darkly.

"Clear it of what??" she asked angrily.

"Oh yeah. Just the small matter of my heart breaking. Why don't you go to Eddie?? He'll tell you!!" I snarled.

"Jasper, it was just a kiss!!" she cried.

"Alice, don't lie to me!! I know when you're lying, remember!! The only person I feel sorry for is Bella!! In fact I'm going to tell her!!" I yelled. But then Edward had my arm.

"Tell her what?? About you and Rosalie!!" Edward yelled loudly.

"Edward what the hell are you on about?!" I asked, confused.

"Edward!!" Alice screamed at him. Then it hit me. Emmett would have heard everything Edward had said. Emmett would kill me. As he threw himself down the stairs at me, I screwed my eyes shut, praying for it to be quick and painless. But his rage had stopped him from thinking straight. He just hit me repeatedly, face, chest, arms, stomach. They were heavy blows. I fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and he would have started kicking me, but Alice grabbed his arms and pulled him to the ground.

"Jasper, just go!!" she sobbed, struggling with his massive arms. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran to the garage, grabbed my motorcycle and drove away.

As I pulled over for fuel, I picked up my phone and called Rosalie, praying she'd answer.

"Hi Jasper!! How are you??" she gushed worriedly.

"Rosalie, listen, I've got nowhere to go. They've kicked me out. Where did you say you lived again?? Please can I stay??" I asked. My voice sounded strange somehow. It took her a while to answer.

"Of course, Jazzy. Meet me in the café in Port Angeles in 20 minutes!!" she said slowly, before putting the phone down.


End file.
